A Series of Interesting Events
by EmoWithASpork
Summary: Interesting


**I do not own FAIRLY ODD PARENTS**

**

* * *

**

Tootie's pov.

I hate my life. I really, really hate my life.I mean if _you _had to live with _Vicky_ you would kill yourself and believe me I tried.  
I did the whole suicide note with my wrists slit. But my mom found me and called an ambulance, not cause she loves me but if she doesn't get to die either do I so yay me. _"Hey, hey, you, you I-_" Picking up the phone I see it's Hope. Hope was at the crazy house for the same reason as me but she tried to use a screw driver. Hope has dark brown hair that curls slightly at the bottom and reaches just above her shoulder, porcelain skin, bright brown eyes, and black framed glasses giving her a rebel look with black eyeliner. Also She's 13 and has D-cups!

"_hello"  
_

_"Tiffany Flannagan I'm boored! _She's also got this combination of acting like she's younger than us, us being me and Molly White.

_"What I'm I supposed to about that?"_

_"well I'm supposed to hang out with Moll' now cause she just got out of detention wanna come?" _Why they want to hang out with me I'll never know.

_"Sure."_

_"Cool beans I'll be at your house in 5" _And why does she say 'cool beans' all the time?

_"Alright" _I met Molly there too. She wasn't suicidal, but she has huge anger problems. I hung up and stared at my wall. I redecorated my room when I got out of the hospital after realizing it was stalker-ish and weird having Timmy all over my room. Now it's got that fuzzy pink wall paper stuff, black carpet, lava lamps, posters of bands and my stuffed animals. I have to go back to school tomorrow. I haven't been there in a month since I was hospitalized. Molly got out before us. She goes to my school but she's a year older than me. Hope's 13, Molly's 11, and I'm 10 and we're all crazy. Isn't that great.

"Tiffany I'm home!" Hope shouted from downstairs...how'd she get in.  
"I'm coming and stop coming in without knocking!" I yelled back to her.  
"Aw shove it up a stick and eat it." was her comeback.  
"...What?" She really makes no sense sometimes.  
"Means shut up now let's go" And now she was yanking on my arm while we get Molly.

* * *

After we got Moll' we hung out at her house cause she's loaded and we spent the day playing The Sims 2 , killing them, making babies, and so on, drinking Mountain Dew, and messing with my hair.

But it's time for school and I have pink streaks in my hair on the right side of my face. Perfect.  
I'm wearing a light pink tank top, faded jeans, a white short sleeved jacket/hoodie, pink and black tennis shoes, and my hair in long pig tails with my new pink bangs out in my face. Lovely.

Hope and molly walked with me. Hope was wearing a short sleeve grey tee shirt with 84 written in white, dark faded jeans, white tennis shoes and black bracelets. Molly was wearing a black tank top,ripped jeans, a silver studded belt, purple vans, and her hair in a pony tail.  
We walked together since our school is on the way to Hope's middle school.  
"Later T later M I've got class."Hope said walking away. We said our goodbyes and headed to class.

I took a deep breath and entered the classroom right in time to see Crocker spaz out about fairy god parents.I cleared my throat to get his attention. It worked. Well. And now I've got 20 pairs of eyes on me. Mr. Crocker looks at me and says "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Who do you think I am you nut job.  
"I said who are you?" he repeated.  
"Tootie Flannagan?" It sorta came out as a question.  
"...o..k take a seat miss. Flannagan your late."  
Everyone was staring at me even more when I walked past Timmy and didn't attack him. I still like him but I know he's not gonna like me back so I refuse to let him control my life anymore.  
"Hey Tootie what did you do to your hair run it threw a cotton candy machine?"Trixie Tang object of Timmy's affection and total bitch.  
I said what Hope said when she wanted red streaks and her whole head turned red."Finger-painting accident gone horribly wrong." And I said it in I was reliving a horrible memory. Everyone laughed which is just what I want. "Well I hate it." God does she ever shut up?! "And this effects me how?"Pfh like I care if you like my hair. "um because I'm popular and everyone likes me?" "Well I'm unpopular and you're a bitch."And with that I turned around while her friends comforted her saying how 'pretty' she is. Yeah pretty much an ass-hole.

* * *

I have decided to apologize to Timmy for pretty much stalking him. But I'm a chicken so I'm waiting till after school so I can run away if necessary.  
When I get outside Hope and Molly are outside waiting for me. How'd Hope get here so fast. "Tiffy she's being mean!"Hope shouted from the picnic tables. I decide to play along Timmy can wait. "Molly stop picking on Hope, Hope shut your face." "Never!" Hopes shouts really, really loud which makes Timmy look over which is bad for me cause Molly, who apparently knows him from a day-camp I've never heard of,calls him over. Why me?  
After talking for a few minutes I decide to stop being a wuss and tell him I'm sorry...man this is gonna suck.  
I sigh and start "Timmy?" "Yeah?" he seems on edge with me..God I fucked up! "I'm sorry I've been a complete weirdo and I'm sorry I like you but I can't help it if you don't feel the same way so yeah sorry."I feel like an idiot. "It's ok but you came off really strong." Shit I think I'm gonna cry.  
" Yeah getting people to like me not one of my strong points." "Hey we like-OUCH Molly that HURT!"Hope screeched rubbing the bump thats now forming on her head. "Shut up and let her finish." Molly said through clenched teeth. I roll my eyes at them and continue. "Anyway the point is I'm sorry and I will leave you alone from now on." He sighed "It's not that I don't like you it's...you kinda freak me out." I laughed at that one.  
"Why cause girls have cooties?" I teased. I felt lighter knowing he at least didn't hate me. " And now you're acting normal you don't make any sense!" "She has ADD," Hope chipped in "She found out last month that's why she was so hyper all the time." I glared at her. "Hope shut up NOW."He laughed"That explains it." "Yeah sure laugh." I mumble annoyed. "Aw we're laughing with you not at you." Hope said trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working. "Hey I have an idea," Molly said suddenly "How about you go on a date with tiffany," she beckoned to me "And if you have a good time you go out with her if not she'll leave you alone." I glare. Hard. No effect. Damn. Oh my god he was thinking this over! Why was he thinking this over?! He doesn't like me. "Fine." He said suddenly. "Huh?" Did you hear that? That was the sound of my jaw hitting the ground.  
"I said fine I mean why not I'll give you a chance." "...Is this a prank?" "Nope I'll pick you up at 6" And with that he left as I fainted from shock.

* * *

After waking up I needed to get ready, come up with where were going to go ,and not let Vicky find out.  
Molly took care of Vicky by paying a kid 40 bucks to get grounded and then she told the parents about Vicky's baby sitting service so now she's making some kid miserable, other than me. My cousin owes me a favor plus I'm his favorite so location's no problem. My looks, however are. I have no idea what I'm wearing to this thing. Luckily Hope had some old clothes she said I could have. "are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah I was giving them away anyway they don't fit." "thanks!" "No prob but I get to help!" Finally we decided a black skirt that goes to my knees and a white tee shirt with black and silver studs on it and black vans. I took my hair out of my pig tails so that it fell to my shoulders. The door bell rang. My heart stopped. Hope ran downstairs and answered the door. "Why hello there Mr. T, Tiff'll be right down." With shaky legs I walked down to greet him. His eyes bugged out. "Hi" I greeted with a smile. "Hey you look great" I giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on we've got a long walk."  
"Where are we going?" He asked. "you'll see"

* * *

"A carnival? How'd you get tickets it was sold out?"Timmy asked amazed.  
"My cousin helps run it-don't worry he's cool"I explained noticing the fearful look in his eyes.  
"Tiffany how are you?!" My loud, hyper cousin yelled.  
"Fine Kent can you let us in?" I said in my most cute voice and giving him 'The Look'.  
"Of course anything for you Tiff you and your friends are always welcome here." "Thanks."  
"So your cousin's the owner he seems nice why don't you live with him?"  
"I've thought about it but, okay this sounds weird but Hope's my cousin and it's just him and her after their mom died in a car accident a year ago, so I don't want to be a burden to them." I explained. "Oh sorry" he said looking upset. "Hey don't worry about it."I said trying to console him with a smile. "So where were you last month?" He asked. "If I told you I'd have to kill you now come on!" I said laughing. Timmy laughed too and we started to go on the rides.

* * *

We were walking back to my house with cotton candy in our hands. "so," I said taking a bite of my sugary treat "ya have fun?"  
"Yeah it's kinda funny I keep expecting you to jump on me and profess your undying love for me." He said laughing slightly.  
"It's cool I'm calm but you had fun?"  
"Yeah actually I did." He said smiling.  
"Enough to go out again?" I asked fearing the answer but anxious to hear it. We were at my house now.  
He bent over and kissed my check "yeah I guess so." And with that he walked off. I went inside thinking to myself 'well that was interesting.'

* * *

**OH YEAH MY FIRST ONE-SHOT HIGH FIVE! sorry about that but...review!**


End file.
